


Somebody else

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Infidelity, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo lo vio en una fiesta a la que no tenía planeado ir y daba gracias por haber cambiado de opinión. Buscó la manera de acercarse a él y poder conocerlo mucho mejor.Todo iba muy bien, había podido acercarse a él y hablar con él, hasta bailaron juntos. El problema era que el otro ya tenía una pareja.Pero eso no iba a impedir que  Kuroo Tetsurou siguiera intentando acercarse a él.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí vamos.  
> No sé mucho acerca de los horarios de escuelas de otros lugares así que los hice con los que yo conozco e incluso así lo cambié un poco. Por lo que (esto es un breve spoiler) ellos están de vacaciones en febrero. Estarían comenzando las clases en marzo.  
> Bueno y si tienen alguna duda, me escriben y les puedo ayudar.  
> Espero les guste.

El bullicio de la fiesta era tan grande que se escuchaba a casi una manzana de distancia y a medida que se acercaba era más fuerte. Sabía que las fiestas que se hacían en la casa de Tendou eran grandes y todos querían asistir, pero nunca imaginó que fueran así de intensas. Cada que se acercaba más, se preguntaba cómo los vecinos aguantaban que la música estuviera tan fuerte hasta altar horas de la madrugada. Dándose cuenta de lo estúpido de su pensamiento siguió avanzando y avistó a sus amigos esperándolo fuera de la casa de la fiesta ya con vasos en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? — preguntó su amigo Bokuto, alcanzándole el vaso para que bebiera un poco. — Pensé que ya no vendrías.

— No quería llegar tan temprano así que caminé muy lento, pero al parecer esto comenzó hace un buen rato.

— ¿Nunca habías venido a la casa de Tendou? — Kenma dio un largo sorbo a su vaso luego de hablar y caminó con dirección al interior de la casa. Kuroo y Bokuto lo siguieron de cerca.

— La verdad es que no. Además Tendou no me agrada y prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que venir a su casa.

— ¿Y ahora por qué viniste?

— Porque es mi último año de escuela y beberme el alcohol del tipo que me cae mal no me parece una mala idea para despedir las vacaciones. — los tres rieron y entraron en la casa. Fueron a la cocina por unas cervezas. Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con Tendou, quien hablaba con otros invitados y fijó su mirada en Kuroo.

— Vaya sorpresa. — dijo alzando una ceja y bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. El aludido abrió una cerveza y también bebió un sorbo sin dejar de mirar al otro. La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente y los demás intentaban ignorarla mirando hacia otros lugares.

— Alguna vez tenía que probar la experiencia de las famosas fiestas de Tendou Satori, ¿no?

— ¿Estás seguro de poder seguir el ritmo? — el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar la maliciosa sonrisa que se asomaba en su boca. Kuroo alzó una ceja y cuando iba a comenzar a responder entró a la cocina un muchacho casi del mismo tamaño que Tendou y se situó a su lado.

— ¡Tori! — sin poder quitar su mirada de él, vio como abrazaba al pelirrojo y este le devolvía el abrazo para luego mirarlo con duda en su rostro.

— Tsukki… ¿sabe tu madre que estás aquí? Me va a matar.

— Bueno no le mentí del todo. Le dije que iba a estar con Yamaguchi en su casa… y estoy con él sólo que no en su casa.

— Okey… bueno ya estás aquí. Procura no beber mucho, no quiero que mueras y luego la tía me mate por dejarte beber. — ambos se rieron a carcajadas y luego el rubio tomó una cerveza y se fue de la cocina acompañado de otro muchacho. Kuroo lo miró atentamente durante todo el proceso. — ¿Algo interesante?

— ¿Eh?

— Mucho cuidado, Kuroo Tetsurou.

— Sí, como sea. — luego de que Bokuto y Kenma también tomaran unas cervezas salieron de la cocina, dejando la incomodidad detrás. Ya había mucha gente y se veía que seguían llegando unos pocos más. — ¿Quién era él? —preguntó luego de situarse en un rincón de la sala para poder conversar a gusto. Lugar desde donde tenían una visión clara de la casa, aunque lo que más le importaba a Kuroo era mirar al rubio que estaba frente a él, solo que al otro lado de la sala.

— Debe ser su primo, Tendou dijo algo de que su tía lo iba a matar.

— Pero puede decirle tía por cariño.

— No creo —esta vez fue Bokuto quien habló y los miró a ambos tomando su barbilla con sus dedos. — ¿Se fijaron que le dijo Tori? Definitivamente son algo más que primos. — Tetsurou sintió una ola de decepción recorrer su cuerpo, aun así no se desanimó por completo.

— Yo digo que hay que preguntarle. — dijo Kenma con un tono que le daba a entender a los otros dos que no estaba interesado en absoluto, acercó la cerveza a su boca y miró a su alrededor moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

— Anda a preguntarle. — lo tentó Kuroo con una sonrisa en su boca. Y tuvo que tomarlo por un brazo para que regresara a su lugar, ya que el otro había caminado en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el otro grupo que estaba conformado por el rubio, el amigo que había ido a la cocina y un pelinegro de mirada desinteresada.

— ¿Y ese quién es? No lo había visto — habló Bokuto sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro.

— Yo digo que hay que preguntarle. — volvió a repetir Kenma luego de soltar un gran suspiro. Ninguno de los otros dos dijo una palabra por lo menos durante cinco minutos, ambos estaban embobados mirando hacia el otro lado de la sala. Así que no se dieron cuenta cuando el menor se movió de su lado y caminó hacia el otro grupo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a los otros tres y les preguntó si podía estar con ellos ya que las personas con las que había ido se habían perdido. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron conversando de distintos temas, esta vez incluyendo a Kenma y preguntándole distintas cosas para conocerlo. Kuroo y Bokuto observaban la escena boquiabiertos, no sabían si debían acercarse o esperar o qué. Luego de unos minutos Kenma se separó de ese nuevo grupo y volvió donde sus amigos.

— Kenma, ¿qué fue eso? — gritó Bokuto sin poder contenerse, nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

— Ustedes seguían preguntándome quiénes eran y no sabía, así que fui y pregunté. El que te gusta a ti es Akaashi Keiji, un amigo de Tendou desde la infancia y que hace poco volvió a mudarse cerca de aquí, así que irá a nuestra escuela. Va a ser mi compañero. Y el que te gusta a ti —dijo apuntando a Kuroo esta vez — se llama Tsukishima Kei, no son primos de sangre, pero la mamá de él con la mamá de Tendou son muy buenas amigas y entonces se criaron así, son cercanos, también va a ir a nuestra escuela pero a primer año. El otro chico es Yamaguchi Tadashi, es el mejor amigo de Tsukishima y al parecer va a estar en un curso distinto pero en la misma escuela… ¿algo más? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. Los otros dos no podían creer lo que el rubio había hecho, estaban impresionados… para bien.

— Cómo… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Acercarte a ellos y hablarles como si nada. —Tetsurou estaba impresionado y Bokuto ya no tenía palabras.

— No es como si fuera la primera vez que tengo que ir donde las personas que a ustedes les gustan para pedirles sus nombres. ¡Ah! Antes que lo olvide… ambos tienen pareja. — luego de decir aquello, Kenma comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música desde su lugar, sin ponerle atención a las caras de decepción que sus amigos tenían. Luego de unos minutos en que los otros dos no se movían de sus lugares ni decían nada, decidió ir a la cocina por otra cerveza y buscar gente que fuera más interesante.

— Kuro… mi corazón se rompió.

— Te entiendo, hermano. Pero no todo está perdido, no porque tengan pareja no pueden hablar con nosotros.

— Tienes razón, además somos mejores que esos otros… por mucho.

Decididos ambos fueron por más cerveza a la cocina y pretendiendo acercarse al grupo donde los otros estaban, pero la decisión que habían tomado se esfumó cuando salieron en la cocina y los otros chicos se reían entre ellos y no les daban ninguna mirada a ellos. Casi como si no existieran. — No sé cómo hacer esto, Bo.

— Ni yo, necesitamos que estén solos para poder hablar con ellos. No me atrevo a acercarme ahora.

— ¿Y cómo los separamos?

— Mejor esperemos que avance un poco más todo esto, estoy seguro que con más alcohol… más coraje.

Ambos asintieron ante la “super” idea de Bokuto y comenzaron a dar vueltas por la fiesta bebiendo y bailando con quien fuera, pero sin perder de vista nunca su “objetivo”. Kuroo reconoció a su compañera de clase, Shimizu, bailando sola en medio de la fiesta y se acercó a ella, quien muy contenta comenzó a bailar con él, claro que ella no sabía que el pelinegro solo se había acercado a ella porque estaba bailando justo al lado de Tsukishima, claro que ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Estuvieron bailando durante varios minutos hasta que la música bajó su volumen un poco y todos comenzaron a abuchear. De pronto de la cocina venía Tendou con un par de sus amigos y cada uno traía una bandeja llena de pequeños vasitos. — ¡Tequila! — gritó y todos comenzaron a celebrar. Algunos se acercaron a quienes tenían las bandejas, Kuroo divisó a Bokuto sacando un vaso de la bandeja del pelirrojo y riéndose con él, así que el bastardo se lleva bien con él, ya arreglarían cuentas.

— Veo que están disfrutando. — dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó al lado de Kuroo y Shimizu, el pelinegro estuvo al borde de responder, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. Miró hacía el lugar del contacto y era el rubio quien trataba de alcanzar uno de los vasitos de la bandeja. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó, casi dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Sin querer parecer obvio, se forzó a relajarse y a tomar un vaso también.

— ¡Salud! — dijo casi gritando y apuntando su vaso hacia su compañera y hacía el otro muchacho, quien sonrió y chocó sus vasos antes de beberse el contenido sin sal ni limón.

— ¡Tsukki así no! — se quejó Tendou rodando los ojos. — Cuando quieras vomitar, no me llames. Te dije que no tomaras tanto.

— ¡Aaah, Tori, es la última fiesta de las vacaciones! — Tsukishima se tambaleó un poco y fijó su mirada en Kuroo, luego volvió a poner su mano en su hombro — Él me ayuda, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, Kiyoko también nos ayuda. — todo el alcohol que había estado bebiendo durante la noche definitivamente le estaba pasando la cuenta. Sentía su cara más caliente de lo normal y por la cara de los demás, con esas tonalidades rojas en sus mejillas, podía decir que todos estaban igual que él. Los tres, Kuroo, Shimizu y Tsukishima, volvieron a tomar un vaso antes de que Tendou fuera a repartir más, luego de beberse ese vaso el rubio iba a volver a su lugar y bailar con su amigo, pero este no estaba por ninguna parte.

— Creo que me abandonaron. — dijo volviendo a la pareja para unirse a bailar con ellos. Kuroo sintió que su oportunidad estaba comenzando a darse. Pero no podía simplemente decirle a Shimizu que se fuera, por lo que entre los tres bailaron y se divirtieron durante varios minutos.

— Voy a ir por una cerveza, ¿ustedes quieren? — Tetsurou tuvo que aguantar su sonrisa, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos podría estar a solas con el rubio y eso lo emocionaba. Ambos asintieron y la chica se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, pasando por entre la gente iba bastante lento, así que eso les daría más tiempo a solas.

Kuroo se puso frente al otro y se acercó un poco más para bailar frente a frente y el otro no retrocedió, en vez de eso le sonrió y continuó bailando. — ¿Por qué Tendou te dice Tsukki? —preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, usando como escusa el volumen de la música para acercarse al oído del otro.

— Por cariño… bueno y por mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Tsukishima Kei ¿y tú?

— Kuroo Tetsurou. ¿Y cómo se conocen? — al ritmo de la música Kuroo tomó la mano del otro y lo hizo dar un giro, los dos rieron y siguieron bailando y hablando.

— Nuestras mamás son amigas y casi nos criamos juntos. — claro que ya lo sabía, pero debía actuar como si eso fuera información nueva. — ¿Y tú como conoces a Tori?

— Somos compañeros de clase en la escuela… pero no nos agradamos, no sé por qué me dejó venir a su fiesta. De hecho ni sé por qué vine. — el rubio lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de explotar en una carcajada, puso nuevamente su mano en uno de los hombros de Kuroo y mientras reía apretaba levemente.

— No… ya, en serio. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Es verdad, él no me soporta… yo no lo soporto. Somos el uno para el otro, jajaja. — Tsukishima rompió el contacto con su hombro y lo miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios. — Igual me alegro de haber venido, no había venido a sus fiestas antes.

— Bueno, entonces si son compañeros también nos vamos a ver en la escuela. Me cambiaron y ahora vamos a ser compañeros de escuela, porque yo voy a ir a primero. — Kuroo se mordió un labio y pensó que era demasiado menor, pero eso no era un impedimento ¿o sí?

— Genial, entonces vamos a poder conversar ahí también. — una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio.

— Volví — dijo Shimizu entregándole a cada uno una cerveza. Kuroo lamentó que ya no estuvieran solos, pero al menos pudo conversar un poco con él, era lo importante. Ya había hecho el primer movimiento. Siguieron bailando mientras bebían y se reían. En un momento Shimizu tomó a Kuroo por la cintura y lo puso entre ella y Tsukishima, incitándolo a bailar entre ambos. Aprovechando el pase que le había dado su compañera, él tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo puso de espaldas a él, así como su compañera lo había hecho con él. El otro no opuso resistencia y así bailaron durante unos minutos, antes de que el menor se separara de él para volver a su posición anterior.

— ¡Kiyoko! — la aludida buscó con la mirada a la dueña de la voz y fue en busca de ella. Al encontrarse con ella, se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, olvidando por completo a los otros dos.

— Creo que nos abandonó. —dijo Kuroo riéndose y terminando su cerveza. — ¿Vamos por otra?

— Sí, claro. Aunque me gustaría tomar otro shot de tequila. —sacó la lengua con diversión y el pelinegro asintió. A él también le vendría bien un poco de tequila. En el corto camino a la cocina Kuroo vio a sus dos amigos conversando muy entretenidos conversando con alguien, claro que cada uno por su lado. Estaba feliz de que Bokuto pudiera acercarse a quien le había llamado la atención, eso significaba que ambos estaban bien encaminados.

En la cocina había un caos, botellas de cerveza por todas partes y mucho alcohol en el piso. En un rincón había una de las bandejas que anteriormente habían sacado con tequila y aún le quedaban unos cuantos shots. Cada uno tomó un vaso y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¡Por haber venido a la fiesta! — dijo Tsukishima alzando su vaso para que el otro brindara con él. — Aunque yo no debería estar aquí. Ups.

— Pero que bueno que si estás… sino, yo estaría muy abandonado. — se llevó una mano al pecho simulando tristeza, haciendo reír al otro. Ambos se bebieron el vaso y el rubio no puso buena cara, se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a tragar.

— Necesito ir al baño.

— Sí, claro. Te acompaño —el menor asintió y se dio la vuelta para guiar el camino. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta la escalera y subió, Kuroo justo detrás de él, también ebrio pero sin las ganas de vomitar todo lo que había tomado. — Menos mal sabes dónde está, porque yo no habría sabido traerte. —dijo cuando entraron al cuarto de baño, que por suerte estaba desocupado. El pelinegro cerró la puerta y el otro le puso el pestillo.

— No quiero que alguien entre y me vea vomitando —se rio mientras se arrodillaba frente al inodoro. — Sé que probablemente sea asqueroso para ti, pero… ¿podrías acariciar mi espalda? Yamaguchi siempre lo hace.

— Sí, por supuesto. — Kuroo se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a hacer lo que el otro le pidió. Acariciando lentamente de arriba abajo mientras el otro comenzaba a hacer arcadas para luego vomitar. El mayor puso toda su concentración en pensar en cualquier otra cosa, si ponía atención al vomito del otro seguro y vomitaba también.

— Odio esto.

— Te entiendo. He vomitado pocas veces por alcohol, pero es lo peor.

— Sí… no tomo nunca más. —al decir esa última frase, Kei soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Sí, claro. Todos hemos dicho eso alguna vez… a todo esto, si vas a entrar a primero ¿qué edad tienes?

— Quince, en Septiembre cumpliré dieciséis, ¿y tú?

— ¿Quince? ¿Y ya tomas tanto? Yo tengo diecisiete.

— Odio los sermones, así que ahórrate el tuyo. Además tú también eres menor de edad y también bebes harto. Dudo que hayas empezado ayer a beber.

— Bueno, ahora que lo pienso yo empecé a beber el año pasado, así que no hay mucha diferencia. Lo siento, sólo me sorprendió. — mientras se disculpaba, seguía acariciándole la espalda y le regaló una enorme sonrisa para que el otro no se lo tomara tan a pecho. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— Ya me siento un poco mejor. —se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la cara y la boca, para refrescarse un poco. Durante todo ese tiempo Kuroo no le sacó los ojos de encima y Kei se dio cuenta, mirándolo por el espejo y volvió a sonreír. — ¿Qué sucede?

Sin decir nada, Kuroo cerró la distancia que los separaba, tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo hizo voltearse, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del menor sobre sus labios y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, presionó sus labios con los opuestos. Suaves, húmedos por el agua y aun así tibios debido al calor corporal del otro. Puso su mano en el cuello del otro e intentó acercarse más a él, incluso quiso lamer los labios contrarios pero las manos del rubio lo empujaron hasta que chocó con la pared que estaba a su espalda.

— No… ¿qué… qué haces?... Yo ya estoy viendo a alguien.

— Pero nadie tiene que saber. — ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin quitar la mirada del contrario. Tsukishima abría y cerraba su boca sin encontrar las palabras para vocalizar sus pensamientos. Se llevó las manos a la cara durante unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Kuroo. Sin decir nada, se acercó al pelinegro y juntó nuevamente sus labios, poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro. El mayor puso sus manos en la cintura del otro y disfrutó nuevamente del contacto de esos labios cálidos. Esta vez sus lenguas se encontraron en un toque tímido por parte del rubio y cuando Tetsurou trató de intensificar el toque, el otro volvió a separarse de él.

— No, no, no. Está mal. —después de decir eso y sin esperar que el otro respondiera, salió del baño y se fue al primer piso casi corriendo.

Kuroo se quedó en el baño con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, no sabía si debía ir tras él o dejarlo, sólo podía pasar su lengua encima de sus labios para recordar el toque de los cálidos labios del otro. Estuvo en el baño hasta que alguien le dijo que saliera si no lo iba a usar.

Tenía que contarle a Bokuto lo que acababa de pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

Un poco mareado comenzó a bajar las escaleras para poder encontrar a sus amigos. En medio del camino chocó con el dueño de la casa, quién le tendió una cerveza y siguió su camino. Las luces intermitentes le impedían ver bien alrededor de la fiesta, pero aun así se abrió paso entre las personas y llegó a un rincón relativamente tranquilo. Desde ahí buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, primer divisó a Kenma quien hablaba animadamente con Shimizu y la otra chica con la que ella se había encontrado, siguió buscando y vio el cabello de Bokuto entrando en la cocina. Cuando llego a la cocina vio a su amigo apoyado en una encimera bebiendo una cerveza, estaba solo.

— Bo, te estaba buscando.

— ¿Qué pasó? Te vi subir con el tipo de lentes. —dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo de manera sugestiva.

— De eso te quería hablar. Pasó algo, pero creo que fue para mal. — se acercó a su amigo y se apoyó junto a él en la encimera. — Como que nos besamos.

— ¿Tan rápido? Dime cómo lo hiciste, yo apenas y pude hablar con Akaashi, es muy reservado y cuando intenté hacer un movimiento me dejó claro que ya tenía novio.

— Por eso te digo que fue para mal, luego de que nos besáramos me dijo que ya tenía pareja y que haberme dado ese beso estaba mal. — Bokuto puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y ambos soltaron un pequeño suspiro.

— Creo que este tampoco será nuestro año. Aunque ahora no puedo quedarme mucho contigo, porque a pesar de que tiene novio no me ha dicho que no quiere hablar conmigo. Vine por unas cervezas, así que… ahí te ves. — sin respuesta, lo vio tomar otra botella y salir de la cocina. La situación anterior le había quitado el ánimo, vio la hora en su teléfono y ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, era una hora más que adecuada para irse a casa. Se terminó la cerveza que tenía en la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Dónde vas? — se topó con Kenma en el camino, quien lo tomó de un brazo para que lo mirara.

— Ya estoy cansado, me voy.

— Oh, bueno… cuando llegues escríbeme. — asintiendo le revolvió el cabello a su amigo y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal, de algún modo el haber incomodado al rubio lo estaba haciendo sentir peor de lo que esperó. Salió de la casa y el golpe de aire fresco le llegó de lleno en la cara, en el jardín pudo ver a una persona sentada en el césped, apoyado en sus manos y mirando el cielo nocturno.

— Quería… quería pedirte disculpas. —dijo en voz baja al llegar al lado del otro, quien dejó de mirar las estrellas para posar sus ojos en los contrarios.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, quizás si te hubiera dicho antes… y si no te hubiera besado después. Es sólo que… es confuso. — se llevó una mano a la cara y acarició su frente. Kuroo quería tomar su mano y alejar sus preocupaciones, pero sabía que podía empeorarlo si lo hacía. No estaba seguro si confesarle de que él ya sabía que tenía una pareja, probablemente no sería una buena idea así que se lo guardó para sí mismo.

— Aun así lo siento. Yo… ya me voy, y quería dejarte claro que estoy arrepentido de hacerte sentir incómodo. — el menor asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al último momento se arrepintió y volvió a juntar sus labios. Asintió con su cabeza en forma de despedida y luego observó al pelinegro alejarse en lo oscuro y frío de la noche.

Al llegar a su casa Kuroo subió en silencio a su habitación aun pensando en la calidez de los labios de Tsukishima, llegaba a ser idiota cómo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Sí, era atractivo y sí, sus labios fueron suaves y tibios, pero no podía ponerse así por un simple beso. No era la primera vez que se besaba con alguien en una fiesta, incluso alguna vez tuvo sexo con alguien que acababa de conocer. Por lo que no entendía cómo toda su concentración estaba puesta aun en el rubio.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa para y se ponía su pantalón para dormir, pensaba en el posible escenario en el que Kei no tenía una pareja y su beso era correspondido sin interrupciones de por medio. Probablemente podrían haber ido juntos a su casa ya que sus padres estaba de paseo donde su tía y volvían en dos días.

Imaginando las cosas que podrían haber pasado en el caso de que Tsukishima hubiera ido a pasar la noche con él se durmió y despertó casi al mediodía porque su celular estaba sonando en el suelo, en el bolsillo del pantalón que usó la noche anterior. Se levantó y buscó entre su ropa, sin mirar el identificador de llamadas contestó.

— ¿Qué?

— _Te dije que me hablaras cuando llegaras. Estábamos preocupados_ — tras escuchar la voz de su amigo volvió a acostarse en su cama con el celular en el oído y cerró sus ojos. La cabeza le dolía un poco. — _¿Vamos a comer algo? Bokuto no quiere irse a su casa aún y estamos en el patio de comidas del…_

— ¿No han llegado a sus casas? —preguntó interrumpiendo a su amigo y sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Se puso de pie y caminó al baño, la idea de comprar algo para comer no le venía nada mal ya que estaba seguro de que no había nada listo para comer y no se sentía con ánimos de cocinar nada.

— _Hermano fue brutal_ —sintió un pequeño quejido y supo que Bokuto le había quitado el teléfono a Kenma de las manos. — _Después de que te fuiste hubo más tequila y mucho vodka dando vuelta, nos dormimos en el suelo de la cocina a eso de las siete y Kenma despertó primero y salimos de ahí._

— Wow ¿y todavía había mucha gente?

— _No sé cuántos pero habían varios en el suelo del living._

— Jajaja, brutal. Me voy a bañar, envíame la dirección de donde están y yo los llamo cuando llegue.

Cortó la llamada y se metió a la ducha, se quedó bajo el agua antes de comenzar a enjuagar su cuerpo y nuevamente, mientras se bañaba, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de él besando a Kei en el baño de la casa de Tendou y luego la complicación en la cara del otro.

Se golpeó ambas mejillas y luego terminó de limpiarse. Se fue a su cuarto y se vistió lentamente, en su teléfono ya estaba la dirección del lugar donde estaban sus amigos, así que tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa. Alrededor de veinte minutos después ya estaba reunido con sus amigos y viendo qué podría comer.

Todos se decidieron por hamburguesas y bebidas enormes para pasar la resaca que tenían. — ¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? —preguntó Kenma luego de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Un pequeño pedazo de miga cayó en la mesa y la puso en su bandeja mientras esperaba que su amigo le diera una respuesta.

— Pasó algo. —luego de una pausa para morder su propia hamburguesa continuó. — Anoche, mientras estaba en el baño con el amigo de Tendou, lo besé… luego él me besó, pero después dijo que estaba mal porque ya tenía pareja y salió corriendo. Después de eso me fui a mi casa y me he sentido mal y culpable por eso desde anoche.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron en silencio unos minutos, mientras comían y bebían de sus bandejas. Hasta que Kenma rompió el silencio. — Pero tú sabías que él tenía pareja, ¿por qué te sientes mal ahora?

— No lo sé, pero no he dejado de pensar en eso, desde que dejé la casa de Tendou y hasta que me dormí no dejé de pensar en el beso y en él y no sé por qué.

— Hm, quizás te sientes mal porque… ¿lo hiciste sentir mal a él? — esta vez fue Bokuto quien habló. Kuroo no respondió y siguió comiendo en silencio.

— ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Pasó algo con el chico con quien estabas hablando? —preguntó luego de terminar de comer.

—No. —respondió bajando la mirada y apartando una lagrima invisible. — Pero me dio su número y dijo que podíamos ser amigos. —le mostró una gran sonrisa a sus amigos e hizo signos de paz con ambas manos. Mostrando su alegría. — ¿Quieren ir a mi casa? —preguntó al ver que Kenma no terminaría de comer su hamburguesa y seguían sentados ahí sin hacer nada. Los otros asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Kuroo caminaba mirando sus zapatillas, sin querer pensar en nada para no seguir sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su estómago, cuando sintió la mano de Kenma golpear suavemente su brazo. — Ese es el amigo de quien te gustó ayer. — los tres se detuvieron y miraron en la dirección en que el menor estaba mirando.

— La verdad es que no me fijé en su cara, no sé si es él o no. —respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al otro muchacho quien acariciaba su frente mientras entraba en una casa.

— Yo te estoy diciendo que es él.

— Y mira, ahí viene el que te gustó. —esta vez fue Bokuto quien habló y le dio un pequeño golpe en el otro brazo. El rubio caminaba despacio y mirando el suelo, tenía sus anteojos en una mano mientras que con la otra se frotaba los ojos. Luego de ponerse los anteojos miró en dirección donde estaban los tres observándolo fijamente, sus ojos no alcanzaron a encontrarse directamente con los de Kuroo debido a la distancia que los separaba, pero luego de un par de segundos apuró el paso y entro en la casa que su amigo había entrado anteriormente.

— Me gustaría disculparme de nuevo, pero no voy a ir a una casa que no conozco para hacerlo. — tratando de olvidar ese pequeño episodio siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Bokuto. Al llegar ahí Kenma y él se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa para después jugar videojuegos durante toda la tarde.

Lo que quedaba de vacaciones, que no era más que una semana se pasó muy rápido para los amigos, Kuroo a ratos recordaba a Tsukishima y el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta y sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos que antes, a pesar de que aún tenía algo de angustia quería hacerlo de nuevo aunque el otro tuviera pareja.

Bokuto había comenzado a hablar con Akaashi mediante mensajes y estaba atento al aparato casi todo el día esperando la respuesta del otro que a veces incluso podía tardar un día entero. Mientras que Kenma seguía inmerso en su propio mundo, en los videojuegos y también mirar a sus amigos juzgando todas sus acciones.

El día que tenían que entrar a la escuela los tres se juntaron fuera de ella para así entrar juntos y esperar a que sonara la campana. — Desearía seguir dormido, anoche no dormí bien. —dijo Bokuto y luego tapó un gran bostezo con su brazo. Los otros dos se unieron a su bostezo y lo miraron para que siguiera hablando. — Es que anoche estaba hablando con Akaashi y me quedé despierto hasta muy tarde esperando su respuesta, pero no me respondió.

— ¿Hasta qué hora esperaste?

— Tal vez hasta las tres de la mañana. — Kenma y Kuroo comenzaron a reírse y a negar con sus cabezas mientras que el otro trataba de no sucumbir a la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que a esa hora ya estaba dormido?

— Lo pensé, pero creí que… bueno no sé qué fue lo que creí, sólo me quedé ahí con el celular en la mano y ya cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a responder me dormí.

— Al menos tienes su número y hablas un poco con él. Tienes más posibilidades que yo.

Desde el lugar en el que estaban se veía claramente la entrada de la escuela y Kuroo y Bokuto se tensaron un poco cuando vieron que estaba entrando Tendou junto con los dos que habían llamado su atención. Tal vez fue por las intensas miradas que tenía sobre sí mismo, el pelirrojo miró en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y con él sus amigos. Sus corazones se aceleraron con nerviosismo pero trataron de disimularlo.

— Así que te fuiste temprano, sabía que no ibas a poder seguir el ritmo. —dijo Tendou cuando llegó al grupo y mirando a Kuroo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

— Nunca dije que me iba a quedar hasta el final. — cuando el rubio se unió al grupo Tetsurou lo saludó y el otro le devolvió el saludo. Luego saludó a Akaashi y este se acercó a Kenma bajo la atenta mirada de Bokuto, quien de a poco se unió a ellos dos.

— Ya me voy, te veo en clase, idiota. — dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el interior de la escuela, Kei iba a caminar junto con él pero Kuroo lo tomó de un brazo para que no siguiera avanzando, el otro se giró confundido y cuando sus ojos encontraron los contrarios un pequeño rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas, tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultarlo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — sin soltar el brazo del otro esperó por una respuesta. A su lado Bokuto, Kenma y Akaashi hablaban entre ellos y cuando los vieron a los dos comenzaron a caminar también hacia el interior de la escuela.

— No sé de qué quieres hablar, lo que pudimos decirnos ya fue y no hay nada más que hacer.

— Sí sé, pero quería disculparme de nuevo. Me sentí muy mal al ver que tú te sentías mal, es un poco confuso pero de verdad que mi intensión nunca fue esa. Yo solo… solo…

— ¿Solo qué?

— Mira no me lo explico muy bien, pero ese día en la fiesta cuando te vi quedé casi hipnotizado, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima y luego cuando bailamos, sentía que teníamos una conexión, no sé y por eso quise besarte y al final terminé echando al suelo esa buena química entre nosotros.

— ¿Hipnotizado, conexión, química? Eso suena muy cliché. — Kei se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la risa que le había dado por las palabras del mayor, quien se sentía completamente humillado en ese momento. Sí que había escogido pobremente sus palabras. — Tampoco puedes tomar toda la culpa por lo que pasó esa noche. Recuerda que yo también te besé de vuelta así que… ¿estamos igual? Creo.

— ¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?

— Siempre y cuando sea solo eso, recuerda que yo ya tengo novio.

Escuchar nuevamente esas palabras desalentaban al pelinegro pero saber que al menos tenía una oportunidad de acercarse a él le daba esperanzas. Incluso sabiendo que el otro lo vería solo como su amigo intentaría hacer que sus sentimientos cambiaran, lo sentía mucho por el novio pero una oportunidad como esa con alguien como Tsukishima Kei no se le daban todos los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había recordado subir capítulo porque estoy sumergida hasta el fondo en el mundo de los manhwas y son demasiado buenos. Ya ni siquiera veo anime por estar leyendo BL jajajja, si han leído alguno recomiendenmelo   
> Espero y si leyeron hasta acá les haya gustado :)


End file.
